


Sleepy Cuddles

by flightlesscrow



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oiks and Kuroo cuddle and its cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

“Oikawa…” 

“Mm, yes, Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa replies to Kuroo’s utterance of his name.

“‘M cold…” Kuroo complains, scooting closer to Oikawa to steal some of his body heat. Oikawa is like a human oven, while Kuroo is reminiscent of an ice cube. 

Oikawa chuckles. “Well, maybe if you'd wear actual clothes to bed instead of just boxers, you wouldn't be cold.” 

“But then it gets too hot.” Kuroo whines sleepily. He nudges Oikawa's arm with his head. Oikawa sighs and lifts his arm so Kuroo can snuggle into him. He brings his hand up to thread his fingers into Kuroo’s soft, messy black hair. 

“And this doesn't make it too hot? You'd think this would make it worse than just wearing clothes.” Oikawa sighs, twisting a lock of Kuroo’s hair in his fingers. 

“Noooo.. this is jus’ right.” Kuroo mumbles as he begins to drift off to sleep. Oikawa shakes his head. He knows the reason why Kuroo never wears anything but underwear to bed; it's because he wants the excuse to cuddle up to Oikawa every night. Oikawa also knows that Kuroo would never admit that, though. 

“Whatever you say, Tetsurou.” Oikawa hums, slowly beginning to fall asleep as well. He won't admit that he likes cuddling with Kuroo just as much as Kuroo likes cuddling with him. 

In the morning, they wake up with Oikawa’s hand still in Kuroo’s hair, while his other arm is wrapped around Kuroo. Kuroo has one arm under himself and the other slung over Oikawa, and their legs are intertwined beneath the sheets.


End file.
